It is common practice to install "zero clearance" or "factory-built" fireplaces in building structures due to their relatively low cost and simple installation procedures. Conventional factory-built fireplaces have a firebox with an exhaust outlet, and a front opening for viewing the inside of the firebox. A built-in damper is included to cover the outlet when the fireplace is not in use. Typical factory-built fireplaces also include a panel called a lintel extension across the front, and along the top portion of the firebox opening. The lintel extension inhibits smoke from spilling out of the top of the firebox opening while the firebox is in use. However, the lintel extension conventionally remains in place even when the firebox is not in use, thus significantly impairing the view of the firebox.